


Family

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: So this is let's say a separate sl.I basically wrote more of when Irina and Oksana when they were younger, as in my fic I've written them as birth sistersI also added that Anna misaimed on purpose so for this she stayed alive,enjoy





	Family

Irina's head had sunk into her knees and her arms were cradled around her,she sobbed uncontrollably Oksana picked up the youngster and held her tight placing in her lap and cradling her body,tears steamed down Oksana's cheeks,both girls too overwhelmed to talk.... Because their mother had died today.  
Days went by weeks almost until social services took Irina away, "net, ty ne mozhesh' zabrat' moyego rebenka ot menya" (no you cant take my baby away from me) Oksana's body wouldn't contain itself from shaking , she gave Irina one last tight hug and looked deeply into her eyes * Eto ne budet vsegda khorosho, ya obeshchayu, chto my vossoyedinimsya (this won't be forever I promise we will reunite)  
Everyday the sisters thought of one another,firstly Irina was put in an Orphanage in Norilsk the four year old wouldn't communicate with anyone ,she would only come out of her room at meal time or to wash,a good book filled her heart with happiness it could distract her and take her away from this painful situation she was having to live with but this would only last for a certain amount of time,falling asleep was the worst not having Oksana hold her or sing a lullaby tore the child's heart apart.  
Now being twenty five and away from her sister who would be twelve years old ,everything felt unbearable for Oksana,Anna had found out about the job Oksana had been doing. it had also come to a time where she had forgiven her the murder of her husband,noticing her watery hazel eyes looking back at her she scooped Oksana up into her arms cradling her,"but you're alive how?" Oksana gasped,Anna sighed I aimed in the wrong place so yes the shock made me fall to the floor and lost a bit of blood but I'm here,Oksana's snuggled upto Anna holding on tight,noticing Irina also wander over to her hospital bed,even though Anna and herself weren't together anymore she was comforted when Anna was around.  
The last time she'd seen Irina was when Konstantin had said she had kidnapped Irina (what an arsehole she thought to herself,how dare he say such things that is my sister!) they enjoyed their day together and now it was a shock that Anna was actually alive.  
Finally having Irina also in her arms made her heart overfill with joy ,she kissed all over face ,picked her up and gave her big cuddles," posmotri skol'ko ty vyros!" (Look how much you've grown) she exclaimed" Irina looked up at both women " YA tozhe i Anna, ty tozhe schastliva?" Oksana bit her lip wondering how she would respond,Anna nodded stroking Oksana's blonde locks," YA proshchayu tebya, moya dorogaya, ya dumayu, chto ya ostanus' vo Frantsii na neskol'ko let, ya ne khochu, chtoby ty pokinul moyu zhizn', dazhe yesli by my byli prosto druz'yami" (I forgive you my darling,I think I will stay in france for a few years,I dont want you out of my life even if were just friends )


End file.
